NCIS Songfics
by Dolphin64575
Summary: self-explanatory, updated randomly
1. Tony Man of the House Chuck Wicks

_6 A.M and Bobby's waking up  
Rolls outta bed with sleepy eyes  
Goes to his sisters room across the hall  
Hey Daisy rise and shine  
He pours two bowls full of Captain Crunch  
Puts a fresh pot of coffee on  
He wakes his momma up off the couch  
"The bus is here, __we love you mom  
_

"Grab your gear." Tony calls, and his team jumps to action. Walking to the elevator, he locks eyes with Jenny Sheppard. She waves.

_He made the breakfast  
He did the dishes  
So she wouldn't have to_

On the ride back to the office, Tony stops at the coffee shop and picks one up for Jenny.

_Oh he's only ten  
Just coming of age he ought to be out playing ball  
And video games  
Climbing trees  
Or on a bike  
just riding around  
But it's hard to be a kid  
When you're the man of the house_

Wishing Gibbs was here. He liked it when Boss was boss, he could goof off and play Tetris, throw wads of paper at McGee and Ziva. Now he has to be mature all the time. Can't show how much the betrayal hurts, has to help everyone else through.

_Its late at night and Larry King is on  
Mommas up on the couch again  
Bobby hears them all talk about  
That awful war his daddy's in  
So he runs off, straight up to his room  
Don't want his momma to see him right now  
He climbs in bed and says a silent prayer  
Then he cries his little blue eyes out  
Don't wanna let her down  
_

Cynthia's left for the night. He's about to knock on the Director's door when he hears Jen talking with Ducky about Gibbs. He leaves swiftly, playing jazz in the car on the ride to his place.

_Oh he's only ten  
Just coming of age he ought to be out playing ball  
And video games  
Climbing trees  
Or on a bike  
just riding around  
But it's hard to be a kid  
When you're the man of the house_

Visiting Abby, he brings her the usual Caf-Pow! and turns to music down to hear her explanation. He misses when Gibbs would do this, and knows Abby misses it, too. McGee and Ziva think he's trying to be Gibbs, especially when he slaps them. Tony wants Gibbs back to put everything right.

_Its finally Saturday  
Bobby gets a phone call  
Another world away from home  
He says, I love you dad  
Daddy says it right back  
Wish I could reach through this phone  
And hug you, and Daisy, and your mom  
I'm so proud of you son._

Abby gave Gibbs' number to Ziva, Tony has split feelings. He's overjoyed that Gibbs is coming back, but knows it's likely temporary. Gibbs is also going to be mad at him for letting Ziva get into this mess. No doubt McGee and Abby would be better off.

_He's only ten  
Just coming of age he ought to be out playing ball  
And video games  
Climbing trees  
Or on a bike  
just riding around  
But it's hard to be a kid  
When you're the man of the house_

Tony plays one quick game on his cell phone before going to sleep.

_Its 6 A.M and Bobby's waking up  
Rolls outta bed with sleepy eyes_

Tony hits his alarm clock, preparing for another day of the same.


	2. Tiva Take A Bow Rihanna

_Oh, how bout a round of applause?  
Yeah  
__Standing ovation  
Whoa oh oh yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_  
You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please!  
__Just cut it out_

And don't tell me you're sorry  
cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only  
sorry 'cause you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin'  
But now its time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow  


Ziva slammed her front door shut, fighting tears. How could she have been so stupid? She knew Tony was a womanizer, yet she had let herself fall for him. She had told herself she could put up with his incessant flirting with any and all girls. She had remained calm while he winked and grinned at all the 'chicks' (including Abby and Jen). But she had had enough, Tony was just too much of a pig for her to handle.

_  
Grab your__ clothes and get gone  
(You better hurry up)  
Before the sprinklers come on  
(come on)  
Talkin' bout girl I love you you're the one  
this just looks like a re-run  
Please  
What else is on?_

And don't tell me you're sorry  
cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only  
sorry 'cause you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin'  
But now its time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow  


She dumped a box of his junk from her apartment on his desk at work the next day, efficiently heading to the ladies room before confronted. To Tony's credit, he didn't flinch or make a scene.

_  
And the award for  
the best lie goes to you  
For makin' me believe  
that you  
could be faithful to me  
lets hear your speech_

How bout a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin'  
But now its time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow  


He did try to convince her to get back together, and even giving him the 'cold elbow' did not stop him. Ziva sighed and took a pain-killer for her headache, wishing she could kill the pain giving her the headache. Gibbs was giving neither of them any sympathy, since they broke Rule 12. McGee was avoiding the topic, and Abby played Devil's advocate. When Ziva tried to commiserate, Abby talked Tony's side of the argument, but when Tony tried Abby sided with Ziva. She supposed she earned this, trying to make a relationship with Tony work.

_  
But it's over now...._


	3. Kabby Taking Chances Celine Dion

_Don't know much about your life.__  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth. _

Abby stared at Kate longingly.

"Wanna go for beers after work?"

"Sure." __

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last, 

Abby tried to stay sober, so she could mean what she said, and remember it. Luckily, Kate followed her lead and they each stopped after their second bottle.

"Kate?"

"Yeah, Abby?" Nervously, Abby leaned over and pecked her companion on the lips. They both blushed, and Kate excused herself to the ladies room.

_  
But what do you say to taking chances,__  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?  
_

Abby left her alone for a few minutes, then entered the restroom herself. Kate was drying her hands, and flushed when Abby entered. Abby made to duck into a stall, but Kate followed her into the cramped space, locking the simple latch behind her.

"Abby, I'm not quite sure how-"

"Do you want to do this?"

"Well, but-"

"Kate, do you want to do this?"

"…Yes." At that one small word, Abby took the other woman's hand in her own, backed her up against the metal door, and captured her lips for a heated kiss.

_  
I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin? _

_  
What do you say to taking chances,__  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?  
_

Feeling a hand rubbing her back, Abby stepped away. She grinned as she saw her bright red lipstick smeared with Kate's more conservative dark pink. Kate moved closer, sliding her arms around Abby's waist and resting her head on the gothic shoulder. Abby set her chin on her friend's head, and they began to rock back and forth.

_  
And I had my heart beaten down,__  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, _

_walk with me,__  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.  
_

Hand-in-hand, they paid for their drinks and left the bar. A few guys watched, but Abby pretended not to notice. They walked the block a few times, and to Abby's surprise, Kate didn't look nervous. Instead of the apprehension expected, the brunette's face was blissfully carefree.

_  
What do you say to taking chances,__  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?  
_

Abby backed Kate against the rough brick wall a few times, grinning when she felt hands slide into the back pockets of her pants. She rubbed Kate's arms, always stopping when the older woman wanted to. Deeming themselves too drunk, they hailed a cab, dropping Kate off first.

"See you at work tomorrow."

"Bye."

_  
Don't know much about your life__  
And I don't know much about your world. _


	4. Ziva The Hand That Feeds Nine Inch Nails

_You're keeping in step  
In the line  
Got your chin held high and you feel just fine  
Because you do  
What you're told  
But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold  
_

Ziva did what her father told her to do. He was always a father to her second, and her boss first. Eli David, Director of Mossad. She carried out her missions with unfeeling accuracy. It was just a job to her. Just the family business of death and destruction.

_  
Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?  
_

When Ziva was assigned to NCIS, it shook her foundations. Her father was not always right. He hadn't cared what had happened to his children, they were simply a means to an end. And she no longer had to obey him on everything.

_  
What if this whole crusade's  
A charade  
And behind it all there's a price to be paid  
For the blood  
On which we dine  
Justified in the name of the holy and the divine  
_

She would never forgive her father for making her shoot Ari. For not believing Eschel was alive. For sending her on a suicide mission. For a lifetime of things in the name of Israel.

_  
Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?  
_

She had decided. She resigned from Mossad and began becoming an American citizen. Her father could no longer influence her. He called her through MTAC, mad, then sad, trying to make her feel guilty, but she remained strong. When she left, Gibbs clapped a hand on her shoulder. That was all that she needed, to know that she had done the right thing.

_  
So naive  
I keep holding on to what I want to believe  
I can see  
But I keep holding on and on and on and on_

Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees? _(x8)_

Ziva had finally broken away from every bad tie in her life. She was working toward a positive goal.

She felt good.


End file.
